


Harmony

by omen1x2



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omen1x2/pseuds/omen1x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's music, and Yoochun's a musician, and everyone feels it. A series of moments between the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

"Harmonize, harmonize! I'll start." Jaejoong hums a note softly, and the others pause for a moment, confused, then immediately join in, shifting octaves till they match perfectly. Yoochun's voice a comforting, steady underlying bass, Yunho, Jaejoong, and Changmin hitting middle, necessary notes, and Junsu's tenor hitting it high and powerful.

Having accomplished this, Changmin and Junsu, uncaring, go back to sipping their coffees, chatting together, with Junsu's laughter randomly breaking out occassionally.

Yunho and Yoochun glance at each other, then both look away. There's no real point in mentioning it.

 

Yoochun looks up from the book he's reading. "Why'd you stop playing?"

Jaejoong, a frown line marring his forehead, hits the key again. "This piano's out of tune."

"Is it?" Yoochun marks his page and stands, moving to sit next to Jaejoong and rests his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder. "Play it again."

It takes a couple more tries, but Yoochun finally hears it. "You're right, you freak of nature. We'll have someone call a tuner in the morning, okay?" He moves his head away from Jaejoong's shoulder so that he can watch him better. "Do you think you can keep playing with it like this?"

Jaejoong glances back at Yoochun, "It's not that out of tune."

"That's not what I'm asking."

Jaejoong blinks at him then looks down at the keyboard. "I... I guess so."

"We could sing instead."

He's surprised into a grin, and Yoochun starts humming, wrapping an arm around Jaejoong's waist.

 

"Stop lifting in the house, Junsu!"

Junsu squeaks and misses the next lift, his soccer ball falling to the ground and rolling away. "Hyung! I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Livid, Yunho crosses his arms over his chest. "You could have _broken_ something! How is that not wrong?!"

"It was controlled lifting! No, I wouldn't have!"

"What if you'd lost control?"

Junsu puffs up, indignant. Yunho was questioning his soccer ability.

Yoochun and Jaejoong walk in, arm in arm, and freeze together.

Jaejoong licks his lips and asks, "What's going on?"

Junsu and Yunho both point fingers at each other.

"He was kicking his ball around inside!"

"He was saying I'm bad at soccer!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You implied it!"

Yoochun frowns and walks over to Junsu, pulling him over to the couch and away from Yunho. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He was probably just worried, and didn't know what he was saying."

Yunho watches Yoochun continue to calm him for several minutes, when Jaejoong starts singing softly. He walks over to the kitchen, ruffling Junsu's hair along the way.

Suddenly, Yunho bends over and picks up Junsu's soccer ball. Sheepishly, he holds it out to him. "I'm sorry. Just not inside, okay?"

Junsu beams at him.

Curled up in the recliner, Changmin, previously ignoring the whole exchange, starts humming along with Jaejoong's singing.

 

"This is the greatest toy known to man."

Yoochun laughs. "How do you figure?"

Jaejoong blows bubbles at him. Yoochun tries not to be distracted by Jaejoong's laughter and pursed lips and the colors filtering in through the bubbles, creating rainbows and glinting light.

"It's cheap! It's fun! It's pretty! How can you go wrong?"

"I suppose you can't."

Giggling together like children, they run inside, looking for victims.

They find Junsu first, and the subsequent laughter from all three makes Yunho and Changmin come looking out of curiosity, and Jaejoong, Yoochun, and Junsu, newly formed allies, turn on the newcomers with glee.

 

Breathing heavily, Jaejoong collapses on the floor, still laughing.

Yunho grins and nudges Jaejoong with his foot. "You're going to clean up all the sticky mess, I hope you realize."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm sure you started it."

Jaejoong pretends indignation. "I resent the assumption!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"... Yes."

Changmin rolls Jaejoong onto his stomach and Yunho hands him a rag and some cleaner.

 

Jaejoong grumbles to himself. "I was the obvious winner. Why should the winner be the one to clean up? This is all because everyone's such sore losers. _Obviously._ "

Someone yanks the rag out of Jaejoong's hand. He tilts his head back awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

Yoochun kneels down next to him and starts wiping down the walls. "It's just as much my fault as yours."

Jaejoong, unbelievably, blushes. "No, it wasn't."

"Well, I'll help you anyway."

Junsu pounces on Yoochun from behind, dropping his own rag on Jaejoong's head. "Me too! I already got the kitchen!"

Changmin snorts and takes the rag before Jaejoong can say anything. "And you did a horrible job, hyung. I had to follow behind you and do it _properly_."

"You lie!"

Yunho grins to himself, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, as they all bicker and squabble and laugh together.

Jaejoong starts singing, and everyone joins in. Yunho goes to help them too.

 

"Murgh. What time is it?"

"If you get up for a second, you can look for yourself."

"That's too much effort."

Junsu laughs and is the first to sit up. "It's past midnight, everyone!"

"Well," Changmin says as he stretches, "All I can say is it's a good thing we helped Jaejoong hyung out. He'd have been out here for days."

"No sleep," Yunho adds.

"Just cleaning," Yoochun contributes.

"And then rehearsals."

"And performances."

"And recording."

"And more cleaning."

"He'd have probably died."

"Yep." They all nod seriously at each other.

Jaejoong laughs softly. "So I guess you guys saved my life, then. Do you want a reward?"

Yoochun pokes Jaejoong's belly, barely showing beneath his shirt. "Sing."

And Jaejoong does.

 

" _Finally_." Yoochun buries his face in his pillow, his voice coming out muffled. "Today sucked."

"What inspired us to stay up all last night _cleaning_?"

Yoochun laughs, making the bed shake, and perches his head on his hands, looking at Jaejoong out of the corner of his eye. " _You_ were the one that wanted to play with bubbles."

Jaejoong sticks his tongue out at him, then makes a face. "Sorry."

Still smiling, he sits up and takes Jaejoong's hand, pulling him down onto his lap, and hugs him tightly. "Don't be. It was fun."

Jaejoong plays with Yoochun's hair, tucking strands behind ears and smoothing it over his forehead. "Freak of nature."

"They told me they fixed the piano."

"That didn't take very long."

"We're famous musicians. We have tuners at our beck and call."

Snorting, he pokes Yoochun's dimpled cheek. "Whatever."

 

Jaejoong yawns, covering it with his free hand, his other taken by Yoochun's. "You know, we can wait till morning to do this."

Yoochun just shakes his head. Releasing Jaejoong's hand, he sits down on the bench and runs his fingers over the keys for a moment, before starting into a song.

Jaejoong hums and sits next to him, then starts singing the words under his breath. Yoochun tilts his head till its barely touching Jaejoong's and joins him, purposely getting the notes completely wrong.

Jaejoong growls and shakes Yoochun's shoulder. "Why are you doing it like that?"

"Because you hate it."

Jaejoong dramatizes a pout, trying to pretend he's not hurt.

Yoochun watches him for a moment, eyes amused. "You hate it when you hear wrong notes, because..." He pauses, and takes his hands off the keyboard, blushing. "Nothing."

"What? I'm a musician, of course I hate it."

Yoochun twists his hands together and doesn't look at him. "No. _I'm_ a musician. You're..." He glances up at him, his ears a bright red. "You're just music. Perfect music."

And Jaejoong's blushing too, now. "Well, then so are you." He pauses, and licks his lips before continuing hurriedly. "I mean, all of you."

Yoochun shakes his head, but doesn't argue. Jaejoong takes Yoochun's hands and places them on the piano, his own covering them.

Yoochun starts playing again, singing to himself.

 

Jaejoong is avoiding him, now, and pretending to everyone, including himself, that he isn't. He sticks to Yunho like a second shadow, and doesn't speak to anyone very often.

Junsu growls and smacks Changmin's hand. "That's _my_ water! Get your own!"

"Geez, whatever! It's an honest mistake, seeing as how they're all _identical_!"

"Fine!" He grabs Yoochun's pen and writes his name on the cap. "There! See? Now you won't make any more 'honest mistakes'!"

Yoochun grabs Junsu around the waist and physically pulls him away from Changmin, as it was becoming more and more obvious that blows were about to be exchanged. "Come on, guys," he says pleadingly. "Why don't you two just go cool off or something?"

Changmin snorts and storms away, bumping his shoulder against Yunho's aggressively before continuing on.

Yoochun glances at Jaejoong, who carefully avoids looking at him, and Yunho frowns.

 

"So what's going on here?"

Jaejoong flicks his eyes at Yunho, then continues eating. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb."

Sighing, Jaejoong sets down his chopsticks. He should have decided to shadow Changmin, who, at least, wouldn't have asked questions. "Nothing."

"Bull shit nothing."

Jaejoong frowns at him. "Well, it's true."

"Okay, that must have been some hell kind of nothing, then."

"He just... I..." Jaejoong pauses, flustered.

Yunho stares at him. "Oh. _Oh_. That kind of nothing."

"Yeah. Just... a whole lot of nothing with Yoochun."

"Well, go back with him and make it _something_ , or the whole damn group's going to fall apart."

Jaejoong gives him a confused look.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Fine, fine, Mr. Leader."

 

Yoochun sits at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, when Jaejoong enters and shuts the door behind himself. Yoochun's head shoots up at the sound, and he stares at Jaejoong with the expression of a wild rabbit as he wipes his eyes.

Jaejoong takes a deep breath and plunges ahead. "I love you."

Yoochun blinks. That obviously was not what he had expected.

"I just... needed to say that. And last night when... It was so powerful, and then _nothing happened_ , and nothing ever happens, and I... you didn't seem to feel anything, so..."

Jaejoong pauses, but Yoochun still doesn't say anything. Shoulders slumping in defeat, he turns to leave.

Arms wrap around his waist, hugging Jaejoong close, and a face buries in Jaejoong's neck. "Let me finish, then. You're you, and I'm me, and you're perfect music, and I'm a musician, and it's every musician's dream to play perfect music."

Jaejoong turns his face to nuzzle Yoochun's hair. "Oh."

"But I'm a perfectionist, and I don't want anyone else to get to play what I play."

Breath huffs out in a laugh, and Yoochun joins him, laughing into his neck. "Oh. The jealous type."

"You better believe it."

 

Yunho settles down on the sofa with Junsu and Changmin, all stretched out in various positions.

Changmin tickles Junsu's side for a moment, then pulls away once he's surprised a laugh out of him. "I think it's about time I beat your ass." He holds up a Playstation controller.

Junsu laughs even harder and lunges for another.

Smiling to himself, Yunho moves so that his legs are stretched over both their laps.

 

Jaejoong is lying on his back, on his bed, arm wrapped around Yoochun. Yoochun lies on his side, curled into Jaejoong, as they kiss lazily.

Smiling, Jaejoong pulls away and runs a hand down Yoochun's cheek. "Sing for me."

Yoochun laughs, and Jaejoong places a hand on his abdomen to feel it, and laughs with him.

 

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
